Human beings should move efficiently and effectively to avoid injury and enhance functional performance capacity and output. Current methods of assessing physical movement to prevent injury and optimize performance include measurements of an individual's ability to perform strength, flexibility, or endurance tests, but these methods are static tests performed by a third party in a highly subjective process that often lead to inconsistent and inaccurate results. Moreover, creation of training programs post-assessment often requires manual program development, which may not accurately achieve the desired results of improving movement efficiency and physical fitness to prevent injury and optimize performance.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system or method that generates targeted, corrective exercise programs based on a compensation analysis.